Never meant to fall :MéxicoxEscocia:
by conejogalactiko
Summary: México fue dejado por Alemania, Escocia fue engañado. Ambos tratarán de huir de sus demonios mientras colaboran juntos en una misión en la ONU pero están muy lejos de ser un equipo sano y unido: Tonatiuh comienza a fallar y a hundirse mientras que a Thomas ya poco le importar el resto del mundo. Con heridas tan profundas no volverán a amar o a confiar en nadie...¿O tal vez si?.
1. Chapter 1

**Tonatiuh x Thomas / México x Nightston**

Antes de comenzar a leer puedes conocer a esta pareja y la historia previa que tuvieron México x Alemania en otro de mis fics publicados: Excuse me Käpitan.

y en mi galería del deviantArt. ¡Gracias por leer!

*Notas abajo:

·.·´¯`·.·

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Corre y escóndete.**

El General de División, el más alto superior de Tonatiuh no dejaba de mirar el formato entre sus manos y después regresar incrédulo su vista al joven Teniente frente a él, estaba tan sorprendido que repitió la misma acción un par de veces más.

 _En verdad esto es muy sorpresivo Teniente_ \- el hombre dejo los documentos en el escritorio y cruzo las manos frente a el pensativo _\- ¿en verdad desea inscribir su candidatura para esa misión?_

 _Si Señor, por eso le pido atentamente pudiera redactar la carta recomendación que exigen para entregar los documentos, Señor_ \- Tonatiuh permanecía firmes e impávido.

 _Bien, veamos Tonatiuh, por favor tome asiento_ \- el General trataba de explicar "algo" que el mexicano parecía estar pasando por alto - _el proceso de selección será sumamente estricto, competirá con militares de todo el mundo sobre todo estadounidenses y europeos._

 _Estoy seguro de tener más que las habilidades necesarias, Señor._

 _Lo sé y es exactamente lo que me preocupa. Usted es el mejor piloto que tiene el país, ¡podría apostar mi cargo a que será uno de los seleccionados y sorprenderá a varios allá del otro lado del charco! pero debe considerar que es una misión en extremo peligrosa Teniente por no mencionar completamente ajena a nuestro país, si la convocatoria de la ONU llego fue simplemente por mero protocolo realmente no esperan que ningún latinoamericano vaya._

 _Señor, si soy el mejor piloto como dice que mejor que seguir preparándome, esta misión podría ser mi promoción a Capitán sin mencionar que obtendré conocimientos para aplicar en el país_ \- Tonatiuh estaba aferrado a la idea y el General de División no le haría cambiar de opinión, después de todo no lo habían logrado ni su madre, ni su familia, ni los ruegos de Raramurí o Sac-Xib que sabían del grado de peligrosidad.

 _Oh vaya_ \- suspiro el General sobándose el puente de la nariz - _que conste que no hago esto con ningún gusto, mandar a nuestro mejor piloto a quien sabe donde en Medio Oriente no me hace ninguna gracia pero le daré la carta que pide, venga en una semana._

 _Gracias Señor_ \- saludo complacido y con una chispa extraña en los ojos. Tonatiuh parecía simplemente querer irse y alejarse de todo y de todos, pero su verdadera intención era la de probarse así mismo que aun valía algo, que no era desechable y que aun tenia mucho que dar… aunque no todos añoraran todo lo que tenia un por ofrecer.

Y es que no es fácil enterarse que tu pareja de casi dos años, el hombre que fue tu primer y más sincero amor, al que le entregaste tus primeras veces en muchas cosas simplemente descubriera que había estado enamorado de otra persona todo el tiempo.

Ludwig había decidió seguir la luz brillante y fresca del par de ojos miel que siempre habían estado rondando su mente, así que para Tonatiuh ya no importaba el titulo de "El mejor piloto de México" pues eso no era nada en contra de "la perfección italiana encarnada". Todos concordaban en lo adorable que era el dulce Feliciano.

Para el mexicano resulto obvio que no tenia lo necesario ni como militar ni como hombre para poder siquiera mantener a su pareja a su lado, pero al menos había buenas noticias, su relación con el alemán fue practicante un secreto de estado así que nadie más estaría compadeciendo al "pobrecito Tonatiuh" por haber sido dejado, el moreno ya tenia suficiente auto compadeciéndose.

Hace tiempo no se sentía feliz, pero cuando la Secretaría de Defensa le aviso que había sido seleccionado y partiría pronto al entrenamiento previo pudo sentir "algo" parecido a ese sentimiento que se le había escapado de las manos.

·.·´¯`·.·

La salva había pasado de largo el tiro al blanco y llegado hasta los bloques de paja metros y metros atrás del campo de tiro - _Forgive me Sir!_

 _No te preocupes Clayton, mejor hagamos algo al respecto_ \- Thomas le sonrió al cadete castaño - _párate aquí y vuelve a disparar._

Nuevamente la bala no dio en el blanco y el pobre castaño bajo la cabeza totalmente avergonzado.

 _Debes mantener tu brazo de apoyo fuerte o el rifle continuara coleteando entre tus manos, tienes miedo a que te golpe en la cara por eso no te tomas el tiempo de apuntar correctamente_ \- explico Thomas mientras le mostraba al cadete la forma correcta de sujetar el arma _\- tampoco estas bien parado, tu cadera esta desbalanceada_ \- Thomas miro de pies a cabeza al chico y lo llevo nuevamente a la línea de tiro - _por que no intentamos esto, desliza tu pierna derecha un poco hacia delante y flexiona la rodilla. Intenta disparar ahora._

El castaño disparo por tercera vez y la bala esta vez si dio en el blanco, justo en a la mitad aunque aun lejos del circulo principal pero al menos esta vez no se paso de largo.

 _Captain Sir!, Thank you, thank you so much!_

 _Sigue practicando. Ahora que haz encontrado un buen punto de apoyo solo concéntrate en tu puntearía, y sigue ejercitando esos brazos_ \- El pelirrojo despidió al joven recluta y al resto de la tropa rumbo al comedor.

 _Los cadetes te siguen bastante, eres bueno con ellos -_ una voz suave le detuvo cuando el pelirrojo se disponía a seguir a sus subordinados - _en vez de reprenderles, les enseñas._

 _Kiku, creí que llegarías hasta mañana._

El pequeño azabache negó suavemente - _adelante el vuelo._

 _Bueno lamento decirte que Arthur ya no esta aquí, partió hacia la base en Londres hace dos días._

 _Eres muy amable_ \- el tímido japonés agradeció con un sutil movimiento de cabeza _\- pero la verdad es que quise venir antes a confirmar algo que escuche ¿en verdad te iras a la Misión Élite SKS?_

 _Así es, me voy en 26 días_ \- el pelirrojo a diferencia de todos sus conocidos estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, a Kirkland la noticia le había parecido por demás extraña y al igual que muchos (como el japonés) no la habían creído al inicio.

El padre de Tom se había puesto furioso pues este ultimo había rechazado un excelente y cotizado puesto como miembro de seguridad en el palacio de Buckingham y a trabajar con la familia real británica. Para un inglés demasiado fiel a su reina había sido un desaire titánico el que su hijo mayor había hecho solo por irse a una misión secreta a Dios sabe donde.

 _Pareces seguro de tu decisión pero por favor Thomas es una misión muy peligrosa, todos te pedimos te cuides mucho_ \- Honda hizo una elegante reverencia al tiempo que el escoces le devolvía una un poco mas brusca.

 _Estaré bien, esta misión se ha estado planeando cuidadosamente._

 _Escuche que irán en equipos para cuidarse las espaldas -_ los dos militares habían caminado hasta el jardín cercano para protegerse de la suave llovizna que como pasa siempre en el Reino Unido comenzó a caer sorpresivamente por tercera vez en ese día.

 _Desde hace meses fuimos sometidos a exámenes tanto físicos como mentales y de habilidad; los equipos ya fueron formados basándose en la compatibilidad y destrezas que mostraron las pruebas._

 _¿Y bien?, ¿ya sabes quién será tu ala derecha?, ¿será Americano, Europeo o …?_

 _Es Mexicano_

Honda abrió sus ojos pero de inmediato cubrió tímidamente con su mano las reacciones de su rostro.

 _Yo también me sorprendí_ \- sonrió el pelirrojo ante la reacción del bajito - _usualmente son un país pacifico, jamás entran en conflictos internacionales_ \- un suspiro desinteresado abandono sus labios - _en fin sus razones tendrá esta chico_.

 _¿No estas ansioso en conocerle?, en días deberán de ser inseparables y sus vidas dependerán de un exitoso trabajo en equipo._

 _Hace tres meses me llego su documentación, el informe dice que es muy talentoso y la verdad solo me interesa saber que no echará a perder nada durante la misión._

 _Nightston-san ¿puedo preguntarle algo?_ \- el semblante del japonés se endureció señal de que un tema delicado iba a ser abordado.

 _No lo hago por Liz si es lo que quieres saber_ \- Thomas parecía calmado pero sus ojos verdes se ensombrecieron - _Yo no estoy huyendo de nada._

 **Continuará…?**

* Por ahora sin advertencias pero habrá lemon. Este fic será significativamente más corto. Este fic es mucho OC con leves menciones de personajes canon **.**

Este fic tiene como único fin entretener y responder algunas dudas sobre esta pareja; no esperen mucha fidelidad a la historia mundial, actual o al universo de HAP. Solo tomaré prestados algunos personajes esporádicamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **No eres especial.**

Thomas llego con casi 2 semanas de anticipación al propedéutico anti terrorismo de la ONU. Siendo un piloto reconocido en Europa no le tomo nada de tiempo acoplarse con el resto de los compañeros sin embargo todos concordaban en que aunque el escocés siempre se mostraba cordial parecía simplemente estar ausente.

Pero no todos los soldados habían arribado a tiempo, había retrasos en los vuelos, sobre todo de los provenientes del continente Americano pero cuando los demás militares le preguntaban a Thomas sobre su compañero el pelirrojo se limitaba a responder bisílabos que denotaban otra vez esa falta de interés.

Después de dar algunos recorridos en el jet que le/les asignaron el pelirrojo regreso a su habitación para que nuevamente no hubiera señales del compañero que en teoría debería de haber llegado hace días. Si tenia que ser honesto Thomas no recordaba exactamente como era su misteriosa ala derecha; la foto había llegado junto con el resto del informe pero había olvidado todo el papeleo en Escocia y no se molesto en recordar sus facciones, la imagen de Tonatiuh no había impresionado a un pelirrojo que parecía tibio ante el mundo.

Justo en ese momento el mencionado piloto mexicano y otros 4 oficiales llegaban a la base después de más de 15 horas de vuelo y un terribles retraso, eso sin mencionar que uno de los americanos, un tal Jones había hecho poco más que insufrible el viaje para todos.

Tal vez era una jugada del destino o una casualidad pero Tonatiuh tampoco no conocía la identidad física de su compañero pues un error del correo traspapelo los documentos perdiendo la foto del perfil; pero, a diferencia de Thomas el moreno si estaba ansioso y nervioso de conocer a su equipo.

 _¿Hello?_ \- el mexicano entro sigiloso a la habitación con una mochila en la mano y otra al hombro, asomo tímidamente la cabeza al cuarto y lo examino rápidamente con la vista: ni muy pequeño ni muy grande con una ventana y un escritorio, dos camas y un armario amplio. No hubo respuesta a su llamado así que entro y se dispuso a acomodar su ropa dentro del armario, al abrirlo noto que su compañero ya estaba instalado.

 _You must be my partner_ \- el pelirrojo escocés salía del cuarto de baño secándose las manos en el uniforme del pantalón - _I'm Captain Nightstone, Thomas Nightston from Scotland._

 _Lieutenant Hjitzí from Mexico, Sir_ \- ambos estrecharon las manos.

 _Yo escogí la cama de la izquierda pero escoja la que guste, no tengo problema en cambiar_ \- el europeo se sentó sin más en el escritorio a leer un libro.

 _Gracias, la derecha esta bien_ \- respondió Tonatiuh, el escocés no volvió a mirarlo o dirigirle la palabra mientras el moreno se acomodaba. Por alguna razón a Tonatiuh le parecía que su arribo le daba igual y lo mismo a su compañero, o tal vez solo era que él si estaba emocionado con la idea de un equipo. El mexicano siempre había volado solo.

Ambos usaban uniformes de piloto. El de Thomas era azul mientras que el de Tonatiuh era gris-verdoso ambos con el estampado de camuflaje típico del ejercito, la única similitud era la pañoleta azul cielo de la ONU adornando sus cuellos y el emblema plateado en el pecho.

Su compañero tenia el cabello ensortijado, "chino" dirían en México y era de un intenso color anaranjado-rojizo peinado hacia atrás. Tonatiuh no había visto nunca un cabello así que no fuera en las revistas o la televisión y era claro que Thomas no podía negar su sangre escocesa. Era bastante más pálido que el mexicano y a leguas se podían notar tooodas esas pecas, el mismo Tonatiuh tenia algunas pero aquel piloto parecía coleccionaras en la cara.

 _Que te parece si te llevo a conocer nuestro jet -_ el pelirrojo sugirió o mejor dicho ya estaba de pie en la puerta, el moreno asintió siguiéndolo y pudo "medirse" lado a lado con su superior. Vaya que Thomas era alto y aunque no estaba fornido tenia buena musculatura, lo supo al ver los bíceps del europeo marcarse sobre el uniforme.

 _Tenemos un F-15E Strike Eagle, tuvimos suerte pues es relativamente nuevo, año 2008 y… -_ después de unos metros y doblando en una esquina del pasilloel pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que caminaba solo, miro a los lados para darse cuenta de que Tonatiuh se había quedado parado varios metros atrás - _¿Teniente?_

El mexicano estaba pálido, o eso hubiera observado alguien con la suficiente atención. Thomas no noto ni se molesto en dos oficiales que pasaron junto a ellos, dos hombres con las cualidades que a Tonatiuh parecían aterrarle de un tiempo hacia acá: altos y rubios con esa enorme bandera germana en el pecho.

Por un momento Tonatiuh sintió que Ludwig venia hacia él por partida doble,

era prácticamente imposible que el alemán estuviera allí, mucho más ridículo que el italiano estuviera en la guerra otra vez, pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo volvía a encontrar?, ¿Podría soportar verlo con Feliciano?.

 _¡Teniente…amm, Teniente!_ \- el pelirrojo caía en cuenta de que ni siquiera se había grabado el nombre de su compañero - _¿!le pasa algo!?_ \- Thomas estaba serio y endureció la voz, el mexicano simplemente negó y el otro continuo hablando del jet como si nada. Tonatiuh ya no se sentía cómodo.

·.·´¯`·.·

Así pasaron dos meses. Dos largos, pesados, terribles y definitivamente asquerosos meses en los que Tonatiuh no lograba mantener la atención en las clases, erraba respuestas, había bajado el rendimiento y se había equivocado en maniobras, ejercicios y datos que antes conocía a la perfección.

Podía ver diariamente el fastidio en los ojos de su compañero y era una lastima pues Thomas tenia unos muy bonitos y encendidos ojos esmeralda; pero Tonatiuh no conocía una mirada distinta que no fueran la indiferencia y la molestia en el escocés.

Tonatiuh era especialmente desastroso en un curso en particular, uno en el que compartía el aula con dos soldados alemanes. Cada vez que fallaba podía escuchar los murmullos y burlas de Ludwig; pero en ese momento su cerebro reaccionaba y le recordaba que el rubio alemán jamás se burlaría de él, por el contario, estaría muy ocupado ayudando y vigilando a Feliciano como para poder mofarse de alguien y si la humanidad de Tonatiuh seguía despertando algún sentimiento en Ludwig sería el de la lastima…su cerebro le jugaba malas y pesimistas pasadas a moreno.

Tonatiuh no era ya ni la mitad de lo que había sido algunos meses atrás.

… _Y eso fue lo que paso, en fin decidí que…Tona, ¿me estas escuchando?_

Rarámuri* notaba algo ausente y extraño a su amigo, ya lo había notado desde antes, coincidentemente desde que dejo de hablar de su amigo alemán para ser exactos - _¿seguro que todo esta bien por allá?_ \- el norteño de ojos oliva se acerco a la pantalla como si intentara explorar el rostro de su amigo a través de la cámara web.

 _S… si no te preocupes solo estoy…cansado_ \- respondo con una falsa sonrisa - _sabes mi compañero no tarda en regresar y…_

 _Y que, ¿acaso el no habla con su familia? ¿No le gusta que hables con la tuya?_

"Creo que no le gusta nada de lo que hago" pensó para si mismo y con justa razón, el mexicano sabia que solamente echaba las cosas a perder una y otra, y otra vez.

 _Pues la verdad no lo he visto usar Skipe, a veces recibe unas llamadas a su celular pero siempre se sale de la habitación para contestar, como sea, lo digo por que estará igual de cansado y querrá dormir._

 _Ha ha ha pareciera que le tienes miedo._

No era eso o tal vez sí, Tonatiuh simplemente no deseaba hacer enfadar más a Thomas y no pasaron más de 20 segundos para que el mencionado hiciera su entrada.

 _N..nos comunicamos después Rarámuri_ \- soltó un tanto nervioso.

 _Si, cuídate_ \- fue lo último que el norteño para nada convencido dijo antes de que el mexicano cerrara la computadora. Thomas no dijo nada, simplemente entro directo al baño y momentos después el moreno escucho la llave de la regadera abrirse.

Tonatiuh se puso la sudadera del uniforme de descanso y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al techo. En ese lugar alto y alejado de todos había podido encontrar un espacio para meditar…o al menos intentarlo, allí trataba inútil y desesperadamente de encontrar algo de paz aunque después del incidente de la mañana era seguro que no podría…

 _¿!Que demonios fue eso!?_ \- el General y entrenador de escuadrón estaba furioso, Tonatiuh podía ver los papeles apretados en su puño - _¡No puedo creer que hayan cometido una estupidez así, se dan cuenta de que este error cometido en acción les costaría la vida e incluso la de otros pilotos!_

 _Señor lo sabe…_

 _¡CÁLLESE TENIENTE! ¡Si lo saben entonces déjense de pendejadas y pónganse al nivel, están al ultimo de la tabla de rendimientos! ¡Es milagroso que hayan recuperado la dirección a tiempo!_

 _Fue el Capitán Nightston Señor el que hizo la excelente maniobra, solo yo soy el responsa…_

 _¡CÁLLESE LE DIGO! ¡Son un equipo maldita sea y deben comportarse como tal, si Nightston va a volar solo cual es el objetivo de tenerlo aquí a usted, si no mejoran dentro de las próximas semanas no verán acción juntos, y usted Teniente regresará por el camino por el que vino!_

Ambos pilotos saludaron firmes mientras el General se alejaba maldiciendo y desarrugando sus papeles. Tonatiuh no se atrevía a mirar a su compañero pero cuando se armo de valor para girar y ofrecerle una sincera disculpa el pelirrojo simplemente se alejo sin decir palabra, aunque a decir verdad, no hablaban mucho.

Ese desplante se le hacia familiar pues en los últimos dos meses de su relación con Ludwig el alemán comenzó a huir inexplicablemente de su lado.

·.·´¯`·.·

 _¿Ludwig?_ \- Tonatiuh estaba sentado junto al alemán mirando una película pero el rubio parecía no estarle prestando atención a nada, tanto que el mexicano tuvo que elevar la voz y llamarlo por su nombre un par de veces más.

 _No te escuche lo siento_ \- el rubio ni siquiera se miraba preocupado o sobresaltado por eso, al moreno más le sonaba como a un: "ah, sigues aquí" de parte del europeo.

 _Dije que si no te esta gustando la película la podemos quitar_ \- sonrió el otro pero Ludwig ya no le de volvía las sonrisas - _¿quieres que la quite?_

 _No, esta bien solamente me perdí un poco en la trama._

 _Sabes a mi tampoco me esta gustando_ \- el mexicano se acerco de manera coqueta _\- pero…podríamos mejor…_ \- y Tonatiuh se acerco para alcanzar los labios de Ludwig que al notar la cercanía del otro hizo un sutil movimiento de cabeza provocando que los labios del mexicano se estrellarán en su mejilla y no en su boca como planeaba.

 _Estoy algo desvelado creo que primero necesito un café ¿no quieres uno?_ \- Ludwig no terminaba de hacer la pregunta cuando ya estaba de pie junto a la puerta de su apartamento - _¿un capuccnino deslactosado?_

Tonatiuh se quedo o mejor dicho fue abandonado en el sillón mientras era testigo de cómo una vez más Ludwig se le escapaba entre los dedos - _con…con leche de soya…por favor_ \- le corrigió.

 _Ah cierto que no bebes leche_ \- ese comentario que podría pasar como inofensivo para algunos fue duro para el mexicano, después de dos años de salir juntos como es que Ludwig olvidará datos así y los repitiera de nuevo con ese tono desinteresado que últimamente se le escaba con demasiada frecuencia en presencia de Tonatiuh.

 _Ya vuelvo_ \- Ludwig salió tomando sus llaves y su teléfono consigo y el mexicano se quedo solo en la habitación. A Tonatiuh le pareció extraño que se llevara el celular, después de todo la cafetería estaba justo abajo del edificio en donde vivía el rubio y más extraño fue que Ludwig tardara en regresar casi una hora y media, tanto tiempo solamente para bajar tres pisos y pedir dos cafés en lunes por la tarde.

·.·´¯`·.·

 _¿Quieres un poco de té?_

La voz del pelirrojo interrumpió los doloroso recuerdos en los que al mexicano

parecía gustarle hundirse de manera masoquista.

 _Que amable pero no gracias no me gusta el té_ \- respondió un tanto temeroso.

 _¿Qué es lo que paso en la práctica? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -_ Thomas hacia preguntas pero realmente Tonatiuh no sentía que de verdad quisiera saberlo, el escoces estaba preocupado por su propio rendimiento y nada más.

 _No me he sentido muy bien últimamente -_ el mexicano decidió que sería bueno abrirse un poco a su compañero, romper el hielo, crear algún tipo de lazo que les permitiera compenetrarse más en acción y tal vez desahogarse un poco sin tener que revelar muchos detalles.

 _No pareces estar enfermo, y si lo estas para eso esta la enfermería._

 _N…no es mi salud, es un problema personal es todo_ \- Tonatiuh sonrió al pelirrojo pero este simplemente le miraba con esos ojos fríos.

 _Problema de faldas ¿eh?_

Más bien de pantalones pensó Tonatiuh pero antes de atreverse a corregir a Thomas este continuo, parecía algo molesto.

 _Oh Dios, dime que es una broma, dime por favor que no se trata de una tontería de esas_ \- habló con un claro tono acido y sarcástico.

 _¿!Tontería!?_ \- exclamo el mexicano que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hablado.

Thomas coloco con fuerza la taza sobre la baranda de concreto, el sonido fue tan fuerte que el mexicano pensó que el europeo había roto la loza pero solo había derramado parte del te hasta el piso - _¿!Te crees muy especial!?_ , _Déjame decirte que no lo eres._

 **Continuará…**


End file.
